


2019.11.12

by staryclown



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, another short and sweet one, i know its short but PLEASE read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryclown/pseuds/staryclown
Summary: a sort of continuation/sibling work to "2019.11.11". short, super sweet, and tender. you can read either one without reading the other.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 15





	2019.11.12

felix had always been quite energetic. he always wanted to be moving, to be out and doing something, whether it was with friends or alone. 

thats why he liked dancing so much. it was activity, and one he could quite easily do with friends, or even by himself. 

even after he moved to korea, he kept dancing. he clung to it, since it was one of the last things he had from australia. it was comforting. 

and then he met changbin.

he reminded him of warm beaches, and the evening sky. reminded him of piping hot street food, sold by the food trucks near the pier. 

changbin smelled like honeysuckle and fresh fruit. smelled like buttered toast, and warm cups of coffee.

his laugher rang like church bells, and his smile made him feel safe. that certain safe feeling, the peaceful one you get when youre sitting on the couch in the early morning, with dew coating your window panes, a blanket over your legs with your favourite pet sitting next to you.

his kisses warmed him through, like that first cup of hot chocolate does in the winter. 

his hugs were like thick curtains, they made him feel like he was hidden from the world. 

his voice reminded him of the night sky, endless and gorgeous. it held secrets, and he wanted to know them all. his hands were like gloves, fitting around his own perfectly. 

he reminded him of fruit filled pastries, dusted in powdered sugar. reminded him of hearty stews, the ones cooked by your grandparents when you visit, that always taste better than anything else. 

changbin made him feel calm. he felt like he could lay with him, hours on end, and not want to move. to not fidget or squirm. to fall asleep hand in hand with him.

he had never felt more at peace in his life. everything about him, made him feel a little more at home.


End file.
